Head's Up
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: Klaroline One Shot turned into a two shot with a little surprise in the end. After warning Klaus about Tyler coming after him Caroline continues to keep in touch with him. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written for any fandom in quite awhile, but I have always adored Caroline/CA and when tptb brought Klaus/JM oh yeah I was happily hooked on you Lotr Addicted for encouraging me to get back in the writing game. Another thank you to xXWhisperOfDreamsXx, ShelbyJonaslover4eva, goldenangel035 and Ivan Cincur for their amazing Klaroline vids on youtube that helped to inspire me. I know there's so many more vids out there, but it was 3 in the morning. lol

Happy reading!

HEAD'S UP

In this moment Caroline Forbes didn't care if her friends would think her decision was a betrayal?

She was pissed off beyond all hell. Being the epitome of a good girlfriend waiting for her boyfriend's return brought her nothing, but a betrayal of her own. Tyler chose his revenge for The Original Hybrid over her.

Well screw him! Phone in hand Caroline entered the letter K in her contacts and pressed the call button.

It just wasn't her night. There was no answer and Caroline was a bit disappointed, but she wouldn't be deterred and waited for the recording to be over to leave a voicemail.

New Orleans:

Klaus arrived home way after the witching hour. He and Elijah had worked as a team today bringing his unborn child back safely. Then it all went to shit when he saw how his brother was with _her_. Not that he cared about what was happening. He didn't. What he wanted was his cake and to eat too with a certain brutaly honest blonde by his side. since he couldn't have what he wanted immediately Klaus opted for the Quarter and stayed there til now.

The room was dark when he entered and just as he was about to turn on the lights his phone lit up. Something told him to check who had called and when he saw Caroline's name that famous smirk of his graced his lips. Not wasting anytime he dialed his voicemail and waited to hear her voice.

"Hi. You're probably shocked that I'm calling right? Well this isn't a call to catch up. No, I'm a mad bitch because Tyler hates you more then he loves me and has chosen to come after you. So this is me warning you. Whatever you got going on in New Orleans make sure you watch your back. You may be the most powerful being on the planet, but you also made plenty of enemies. Just be careful. Please Klaus and yes I would like to know what happens with my sorry ass ex. Bye for now."

He hurt for Caroline, but he was bastard through and through. She was free and that idea put him on top of the world. Tomorrow he'd order flowers be sent to her dorm room and if she didn't get that mini fridge already, she would.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I decided to continue on from my Klaorline one shot, "Head's Up". A little recap: Caroline calls Klaus to warn him about Tyler making his way to NOLA to get his revenge. This second part is going to establish Klaroline have continued to keep in touch since that one missed call. It takes place before TO came back on 1/14/14. Hope you enjoy. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Any characters not on the shows are of my own creation and the concept. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.

The first time Caroline dreamt of Klaus she woke up catching her breath and in a cold sweat. Her sleepy mind was blurring to decipher the images, but what she did remember most was the pain. He was roaring in it. His bones cracked and splintered as he was made to change into his wolf. He faced his enemy showing his yellow eyes then he was tossed aside out cold. Caroline didn't hesitate. She grabbed her phone and pressed his speed dial.

Voicemail, of course. Well what did she expect it was the witching hour. She didn't leave a message this time. She sent him a text asking if he was ok and to let her know he was ASAP! Caroline got up from the bed and changed her night clothes. She looked around the empty room wondering what the hell was the purpose of it when Bonnie and Elena didn't stay here half the time? The frangrance of the bouquet of roses Klaus sent her still livened up the place and she always smiled looking at her new top of the line mini fridge. The big bad hybrid spoiled her and she let him. She was in the middle of changing her pillow cases and sheets when her phone buzzed with an incoming call. She didn't even look to see who it was and answered.

"Are you ok?" She started to pace back and forth.

"I'm marvelous love getting your urgent message at 3 am in the morning." He didn't sound hurt or dying to Caroline and she figured maybe he was at home asleep.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late, but I had this dream and you were..." She was trying to explain, but Klaus walked right into the oppurtunity she left open for him.

"Go on love give all the sorted details of what I was doing to you in your dream. Or maybe it was the other way around? What were you doing to me Caroline?" She could practically see that devilish smirk of his.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Waking up in a cold sweat and can hardly breath because I saw you in a world of pain is not my idea of a wet dream Klaus!"

"Was it a pleasurable world of pain love?" Caroline wanted to scream at his nonchalance.

"No it wasn't you jerk. Pain as in you screaming your head off like a baby. Pain was definitely loving you and leaving you broken on the floor." Klaus stopped and listened to Caroline's raised voice and knew she was worried.

"Caroline I'm fine. Nothing can kill me remember?" His smooth charm and British accent almost got her to ease up.

"You just took over The Quarter Klaus. You're King now and I'm sure even though Marcel is with you he's still not happy with the outcome of this war. What self-made king would be?" Klaus heard what Caroline was telling him, but his pride sometimes wouldn't let him be.

"Marcel wants to live so he'll abide by my wishes love regardless of how things came to pass. He's been plenty helpful with showing me how he ran things with the vampires, the humans and witches." Caroline knew he was't really listening to what she was trying to tell him.

"The witches are another faction that you have to contend with. They have been kneeling before Marcel with his boot to their throats in obedience. Now here you come and you will probably be no better then your protege. No offense?" He just laughs at her assessment and doesn't correct her either.

"I will allow them to do magic as long as they follow the rules I set for them. Love I want peace with all supernatural beings and the humans. I believe we can all co-exist as long as they know I'm in control." Oh yeah he was clearly not getting what Caroline wanted him to come away with from her dream.

"Klaus you're going to do what you want no matter what. Just do me a favor and be extremely careful please. Oh and when something bad does happen I will give you the 'I told you so' you so richly deserve." He laughed at that and knew she would do exactly as she said, but he didn't think she was going to get the oppurtunity.

"Only you can get away with saying anything of the sort to me love. Now off you go back to sleep and this time when you dream of me it won't be pain you see, but pleasure with us Caroline." She felt a smile curve on her lips in spite of misgivings of what was going.

"Good night Klaus. Be extra careful ok and thank you for hearing me out." Klaus gripped his phone wishing she was actually here with him in his bed so that he cold properly comfort her.

"For you Caroline, anything."

She continued to have the same bad dream of Klaus on and off again in the weeks that followed. With each one she would call or text him to see how he was and each time he would answer with, "Why dream of me when you can have the real thing love?" and she would know he was fine. About two weeks into the new year Caroline dreamt of Klaus for the last time. She followed the routine, checked in with him only this time he never responded in kind.

Southern California

Two women as different as night and day, from looks to demeanor sat alone in the great dining room. This wasn't the first time they found themselves occupying these seats nor will it be the last. Especially when it came to a particular hybrid and a blonde baby vampire.

2nd A/N: Surprise! I've been playing around with the idea of a full Klaroline story and the "Head's Up" one shot created a perfect lead for me to get started.

So until next time everyone.

Thank you for your interest.

Helena aka Hellzz.


End file.
